


Freakazoid High Art

by jo_anne_storm



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_anne_storm/pseuds/jo_anne_storm
Summary: Fan art for 'Campkillalot,' 'HWCtStD,' and 'Freakazoid High.'  Previously titled 'Freakazoid Fanart.'
Relationships: Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Kit, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Severus Snape/OFC
Kudos: 3





	1. Campkillalot Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msgordo (kipplemine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/gifts), [MsGordo_Writings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/gifts).



> Fanart inspired by MsGordo's "Freaks R Us" series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art for 'Campkillalot,' 'HWCtStD,' and 'Freakazoid High.' Previously titled 'Freakazoid Fanart.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp Killalot: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561921/chapters/53913955


	2. Here We Come to Save the Day Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art for 'Campkillalot,' 'HWCtStD,' and 'Freakazoid High.' Previously titled 'Freakazoid Fanart.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here We Come to Save the Day! : https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562524/chapters/53915698


	3. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art for 'Campkillalot,' 'HWCtStD,' and 'Freakazoid High.' Previously titled 'Freakazoid Fanart.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chapter 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565005/chapters/53922676


	4. House Badge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art for 'Campkillalot,' 'HWCtStD,' and 'Freakazoid High.' Previously titled 'Freakazoid Fanart.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chapter 9: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565005/chapters/53963578
> 
> I wasn't going to post this here, since it's really not much, just a bunch of cliparts pulled together. But Karen's response to it made me think that if she loved it that much, then maybe others would enjoy it too. So, I gladly present the house badge of Durus Cateanus.


	5. Getting it Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art for 'Campkillalot,' 'HWCtStD,' and 'Freakazoid High.' Previously titled 'Freakazoid Fanart.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chapter 18: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565005/chapters/53994742
> 
> And as always, thank you Karen for writing such a terrific series. And for not laughing at me too hard when I first mentioned doing individual couple pics. Oy! What was I thinking?


	6. On Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art for 'Campkillalot,' 'HWCtStD,' and 'Freakazoid High.' Previously titled 'Freakazoid Fanart.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chapter 23: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565005/chapters/54016891

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing any more. Honestly! Quit laughing, Karen.


	7. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art for 'Campkillalot,' 'HWCtStD,' and 'Freakazoid High.' Previously titled 'Freakazoid Fanart.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chapter 36: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565005/chapters/54106168#workskin
> 
> The idea came into my usually vacant head to do a Snape/Liz picture, the only problem was that while I had a physical description of Liz, I had no idea who would be a good actress to "play" her. When in doubt, go to the source. Karen modeled Liz off of Kelly Curtis and provided me with a handy website that had pictures of her.  
> So, special thanks to Karen for so enthusiastically supporting my efforts to keep my sanity through the Terrible Twos, Fearsome Fours, and avoidance of housework. And, of course, for creating such a realistic and fun universe and allowing me to be a part of that process.


	8. Angel Boys Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art for 'Campkillalot,' 'HWCtStD,' and 'Freakazoid High.' Previously titled 'Freakazoid Fanart.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chapter 37: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565005/chapters/54265030

If you don't understand the significance of the A used, go read the Christmas scene of _Freak_. It is my interpretation of what Karen described.


	9. Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art for 'Campkillalot,' 'HWCtStD,' and 'Freakazoid High.' Previously titled 'Freakazoid Fanart.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chapter 38: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565005/chapters/54265147


	10. The Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, this is fan art inspired by Karen Lewis's "Freakazoid High". A special thanks goes to Karen, for writing such a terrific story and allowing me to be a part of that process.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565005/chapters/53922676


End file.
